Time portal
by Seine
Summary: FINALLY!!! Chapter 5 up!!! I threw in some FF8. This is what happens when time shifts the wrong way.Being Edited.
1. Time rip

_**ELP: Yahooooooo-  
Sammy: Lagins.  
ELP: 0_o! Okay....I got a new story!! This is funny. I think.  
Sammy: * Absent mindedly grabs bag of sugar beside her* ELP doesn't own Digimon.  
ELP: Yeah. Sammy, stop hogging all of the sugar!  
Sammy: Get your own.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Running. They were running. The two dashed and dashed, running faster and faster until they couldn't go any faster. They screeched past a tree. The forest surrounding them was thick with trees. They ran across a bridge that was covering a small river. They practically leaped across, really. A shadowy figure on a black horse, was behind them. The figure stopped in mid tracks, unable to cross the bridge. A bunch of shadowy figures appeared behind it. The figure laughed and swiveled the horse around. The group dashed off into the murky night forest, leaving the two people to run for their lives. 

The two people stopped abruptly and rested. They both looked about 18, drenched in sweat from obvious fear. The boy stood straight up, his pale face and violet eyes illuminated by the murky moon. A girl stood behind him. She had caramel eyes and long, lavender hair, glasses resting on her face. They jumped up, the boy sub-consciously drawing a long, slender blade, the hilt carved with pure gold, curving into the Dragon like shape it was. The blade was golden. The girl drew out a pair of brass knuckles and whipped them on, ready. The wind blew, and they didn't even flinch. A long, hissing, explosive rip was heard. And before they could even see what it was, they were pulled into a portal. And when the portal closed, the land and forest fell into almost sickening silence.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"WWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Davis yelled as he did a swift cannon ball off the edge of some rock. The DD were camped at a lake. Even Ken was there. Everyone but him were having fun splashing around in the lake. Ken was the only one not having fun. He was peacefully resting against a tree in the shade with Wormmon. Wormmon had fallen asleep, he was tired. Ken just sat there with his hands behind his head like a pillow. That's until he heard a surprised yelp. He looked at the lake to see Takeru swimming away from Hikari. Hikari was yelling something about getting him back. And Takeru was laughing and yelling back something about her having to catch him first. The tree he was sitting under stretched out it's long branch over the lake, half way through. The trunk was close to the lake, so he had to take the risk of being splashed. Luckily he was able to make an excuse, saying he hadn't brought anything to swim in. Thankfully the left him alone after that. He was so buried in his thought that he didn't see the ever elusive Miyako sneakily swim up to the ledge under his sitting spot. She waved a signal to Davis. He nodded and looked at Ken.

  
"Hey, Ken!!! I think I might have dropped something near your feet!!!! Can you see my watch down under you?" He yelled to Ken. Ken snapped out of his thoughts and stood up, carefully placing Wormmon down under the tree. He gazed over the edge, unaware of Miyako being there, slowly getting aim. With a splash, she jumped up and grabbed Ken by the shirt, and falling back in, yanking him down with her.  
He yelped and splashed in, flailing. They submerged underwater and reappeared on the surface. Ken was drenched and shocked, and Miyako and the others were laughing their heads off. Ken looked at Miyako laughing. He smiled and started to swim after her.

  
" I'm going to get you for that!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled. He was laughing too. He chased Miyako around that area of the lake, laughing and yelling. Everyone was laughing really hard. Ken caught up to Miyako, and grabbed her by the waist and whirled her around, then splashing her in the face. Luckily she didn't need her glasses at the time. She was shocked that he had splashed her, but responded by grabbing his hair and pulling his face into the water, his hands still on her waist. She kept submerging his head in the water until Ken grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her under. 

They both came up panting for air after 30 seconds. Ken sighed and swam to shore, and tried to get up, but Miyako came up behind him and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, trying to pull him back in. He resisted, but because of her holding and trying to pull him back in, couldn't reach up high enough. He thought quickly and, using one hand to keep himself up, unbuttoned his shirt and slipped out of Miyako's grasp, sending her, with a yelp, back into the water, holding his shirt in shock. He climbed up onto land fast, having only his white and wet shirt to cover his torso. And it mostly showed through. His attention was caught by a roar of laughter. He turned on instinct to see everyone laughing really hard. 

  
" What?" He asked. As soon as they could talk, Miyako blurted out,

  
" Man, and I thought my dad was big!!!! These are a size 54 inch shoulders!!!" Everyone laughed again. Uh-oh, Ken thought. This was all interrupted by a long scream and ripping sound. The DD all got out of the water and grabbed their D-3's and other items. Ken woke Wormmon up and they all dashed to the sound, fully dressed and wet, except for Ken, because Miyako had dropped his shirt in the water. They skidded to a halt at the site of a huge portal opening, and two humans leaping out. They landed with a thud on the ground. Ken blinked in the silence that was consuming them all. The boy who looked around 18 stood up, helping the girl up, too. When the two caught glance of the DD, the boy drew his sword into a high Dragon stance. The girls brass knuckles were ready and in a Kami stance. They stood there in silence, determination plastered on their faces. Davis moved a step forward.

  
" Um....Hi. We are here in peace. Please don't hurt us. We won't hurt you." Davis stuck the peace sign up, and the 18 year olds slowly withdrew their weapons. The boys hand hung over the sword hilt dangerously, and the girl's hands were clenched in fists. Ken took a slow step forward.

  
" Don't worry. We aren't going to try anything. We never would. Now, I don't have a clue what just happened, or how you both jumped out of that hole in time, but I do know that you guys must be at least a little confused, or is that me? I don't know, but I think we should just introduce ourselves and not be hostile." Ken gulped after he stopped talking. The boy let his hand retreat to his side, away from the hilt. The girl's hands unclenched. They smiled apologetically. 

  
" Sorry, we're both just a little edgy, that's all. We don't know what's going on either. Um, do you guys have anything at all that we can eat? Haven't eaten in 2 days." The girl replied, her stomach growling with agreement. The boy nervously fidgeted with the side of this sword. Miyako nodded.

  
" We have some food at the camp site. You can have it, we won't really be needing it. Come on, we'll show you!!!" Miyako and the others led them to the lake and showed them the food, witch they happily dived into eating. They were obviously starving. They eat until their stomachs bulged a bit, and then sighed in happiness.

  
" That was good! Thank you so much!" The boy exclaimed. The girl nodded in pure agreement. Takeru laughed.

  
" Okay, now all we have to sort out is who are you and how did you get here?" He asked. The boy stood up to his full height, witch was at least 6'8.

  
" My name is Ken Ichijouji, and that is Miyako Inoue. We're both 18 and we've been fighting and traveling together for about 3 years now." Ken gasped along with Miyako.

  
" But that's my name! My name is Ken Ichijouji and that is Miyako Inoue!!!!!!!!!! What's going on?" The shorter Ken exclaimed. Miyako fainted into the taller Ken's arms.

  
" That is exactly what I would like to know......" He mumbled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
_**ELP: What a twist, eh?  
Sammy: * still eating sugar* R&R!!!!!! **_


	2. Shocking news

_**ELP: Sugar. Need sugar. Oh, well. Got this chapter up as soon as I could.  
Sammy: ELP doesn't own Digimon.  
ELP: Yeah.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Miyako started to come awake after an hour. Ken was breathing in a paper bag trying to calm down. The older Ken and Miyako were sitting  
there, watching the reactions of the two. Everyone else was too dumbstruck to talk. Then the older Ken bent over to the older Miyako and   
whispered in her ear,

  
" How do you think they will handle us being together?" he asked. She thought for a moment. And then whispered back,

  
" I don't know, but it might be shocking." She replied. When the younger Miyako woke up, she rubbed her head. 

  
"Oww, did I just faint? I guess so. Ken, why do you have a paper bag on your head?" She asked the very shocked Ken with the bag over his face and head. He stopped hyperventilating for a moment to say to her,

  
" You should talk, you fainted because their names are the same as ours, so I guess it's okay for me to breath in a bag. Right? Right. So don't bug me." He finished. The younger Miyako nodded. 

  
" Ummm, we have a little more shocking news, and we'll tell you it as long as you don't go all shocked and start doing what you guys were doing again. Okay?" The older Ken remarked. Everyone nodded. 

" Okay then. We're a couple." The younger Ken turned as white as a ghost. Miyako turned red as a tomato. Younger Ken's eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted, obviously shocked. Younger Miyako poked him in the side, making him sit straight up, still white. The older Miyako and Ken laughed their heads off, banging the ground in laughter and amusement. Everyone else was laughing ,too. Then the younger Ken thought of something. A little light bulb went off in his head.

  
" PROVE IT!!!!!!!!! FOR ALL WE KNOW, YOU COULD JUST BE SAYING THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled, causing some color to come back to his face. They stopped laughing. The older Ken raised and eyebrow and smiled, the same way the older Miyako did.

  
" Fine, we will." And with that he leaned over and French kissed the older Miyako they stayed like that for 30 seconds. 

Ken went almost the same shade of white as the computer paint eraser. Miyako just turned a deeper shade of red. When The older people broke up, they were panting slightly.

  
" There. Is that proof?" Older Ken mocked. Ken almost died. He coughed and fell sideways, stunned. Miyako poked him in the side again, same spot, and he came back to life. His eyes were the size of dish plates and he was shaking like a leaf. Miyako's eyes had widened ,too.

  
" Well, that was about the most shocking thing I have ever heard. Great, at least he knows how to cook. I think." She said, mentally crazed at the time. Ken just sat there, white as a ghost, shaking, until finally he spoke up,

  
" Of course I know how to cook. Everyone in my family above the age of 8 knows how to cook." He said to her, obviously mocking everyone else. Miyako growled in her throat, causing him to move away warily. She stopped growling and looked at the couple with their names.

  
" Anything else that's shocking, or can I go hurl now?" She asked testily. The older Ken grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

  
" Maybe." He replied, mocking her. The older Miyako smacked him upside the head.

  
" Don't mock the younger version of me!!! And, just to tell you, you messed up on my name!" She exclaimed. Older Ken raised an eyebrow.

  
" Fine. But this is going to kill them. Really, I'm not sure if they can take it. Oh well. My mistake. My name is Ken Ichijouji and this is Miyako Inoue soon to be Ichijouji. There. It is true, we are engaged." Younger Ken's eyes shot out of his head. He turned white.

  
" M-Marry? You guys are going to get m-married? At 18? What the heck happen to me!!??" He exclaimed. obviously very mad. The older Ken just smirked.

  
" You went through a living hell, you saw most of your friends die, and you witnessed your Digimon die, too. Amazing, isn't it?" The older Ken snorted. Ken blanched. Did he just hear what he thought he just heard? The rest of the group's eyes widened.

  
" W-What?" Ken asked, the shock settling in. Older Ken sighed.

  
" You heard me. Wormmon was killed by the dark army. T.K and Kari fought to the death, and almost won, too. They managed to defeat half of that stupid army. Davis and Cody raised a rebellion army, and conquered 1/4 of the last bit of the army, but they were mortally injured, and we couldn't help them. The rest of the Digimon were deleted and killed. Me and Miyako are the only survivors. Even the older DDs were killed." The camp fell silent. It was almost too much to take in. The older Ken continued anyway.

  
" Me and Miyako have been picking of the Dark army's troops like flies. Secretly. A head on attack would NEVER work. Two people against an army. We wouldn't survive. Sure, we'd weaken the troops as much as T.K and Kari did, but we would be dead and that leader of theirs would still be living ." The younger Ken's eyes fell dark. His blue hair covered his face and head, making a curtain of bluish black hair. He only kept it long because it hide very sickening scars and markings. Miyako looked shocked to the fullest. The rest shared her look. The older Ken got up. He walked over to the lake and leapt in. The others looked up at him. He appeared above the water. He climbed out and grabbed some boulders and lifted them above his head, one on each shoulder. He set them down by the lake and grabbed some rope that was attached to his belt. He tied the boulders to the rope and the rope to his feet.

  
The older Miyako got the message and got up. The older Ken grabbed the boulders and threw them in the water, taking him with them. He held his breath and stayed still, his arms crossed. The older Miyako dove in and stayed submerged underwater in front of him. Ken got up from his seat and walked over to the edge. { No, I don't mean the edge of his sanity!} He watched the two intensely. He found, after 2 minutes, that they had not budged an inch. The older Ken's eyes snapped open as did the older Miyako's eyes, and they rushed to the top. It was obviously harder for the older Ken because of the boulders. He made it, though. They swam to shore and got out. Older Ken untied the boulders and the rope and tossed them aside. He took the rope and put it back in his belt.

  
" Hey, maybe we should make nicknames, cause I don't think you guys would like to be called older Ken, or, older Miyako. What do you say?" T.K asked. They nodded.

  
" I'll go by my real code name: White knight, or, as my associates call me, assassin. Or WK, or, DK. Either one, I'll listen to." He rolled his head back so his face would see the sun. But that made Older Ken's hair fall back, revealing deep gashes and tattoos. The scars had obviously been there for a long time. They went in a / on the sides of his head. The tattoos were the same on both sides: A shadowy Dragon head, the mouth stretching so long it went from his chin to above his eye. It's eye was red. Older Miyako stepped on Older Ken's foot and his head bent back down, covering up the marks.

  
"You can either call me Arrow or Red eye. Or MI, either one." The older Miyako said, or MI. The group nodded and went about their swimming. Ken was too stunned to move. He twitched a bit. Then he walked over to the older Ken, or DK, and whispered in his ear,

  
" You moron! You almost gave the scars and marks I was born with away! You idiot!" He exclaimed, very angry. DK shrugged.

  
" Whatever." He stated simply.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
_**ELP: R&R!  
Sammy: * eats sugar***_


	3. Darkmiyamon and the Grouch

_**ELP: Yeah, I finally got this chapter up. Yay for me.  
Sammy: Don't own digimon. At least we don't.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
DK slowly walked with Arrow{ Older Miyako} to the tree Ken had been sitting under before. They both sat down. DK used his hands as a pillow against the tree trunk. Arrow just bent over and laid her head on his chest, using him as a pillow. DK sighed and rested a hand on Arrow's shoulder, embracing her warmly. They sighed and closed their eyes. Ken and Miyako just stared at the 2. They looked stressed, even in their sleep. DK was wearing a ripped apart green vest, with a pair of green jean like pants. Arrow was wearing a deep red shirt, with blue jean like pants. The sword at the side of DK was freaky. 

It was massive, and had a sphere of some sort lodged at the end of the hilt. Arrow had a huge gauntlet, metal and silver. On her other hand rested some huge fighting rings, and one small ring. It was studded with little silver stones, and was gold. DK had the same ring on. They looked stressed but happy. The sound of an oncoming car made DK and Arrow snap out of sleep. They leapt up, drawing their weapons. For some reason, the sword looked bigger in the hands of DK. Mummymon and Aruikennimon's jeep came to a shrill stop in front of them. Mummymon and Aruikennimon leapt out of their jeep, already Digivolved. DK and Arrow did not flinch.

  
" What do you want?!" Ken roared, very angry. Aruikennimon laughed.

  
" Whoever came out of that portal is our enemy, and we're here to kill them." DK laughed, drawing attention to himself and Arrow.

  
" Well, then, Aruikennimon and Mummymon, if it's pain and a fight you're looking for, I'm your local guardian. Miya-Chan, you sit this one out." Arrow nodded and back away to Ken and Miyako, smirking. She whispered to them,

  
" Aruikennimon and Mummymon die anyway. And believe me, Ken-Chan has got to be the most vicious son of a gun I know." They both raised an eyebrow, and looked back. DK still didn't move an inch. Mummymon lined a shot. He shot his gun at DK. With a quick snap of his wrist, DK's blade outstretched, and hit the shot with perfect accuracy. It bounced back, and was barely avoided by Mummymon. This time, Aruikennimon tried.

  
" Spider thread!!" She shouted. DK leapt up into the sky, farther then anyone would think. He pulled his sword back behind him, as if to swing a baseball bat.

  
" IT'S MY TURN!!!!!!!!!!!! FATED CIRCLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" DK's sword glowed with power, and DK swung around in a circle in the air, making a huge circle a flame and energy fly toward Aruikennimon and Mummymon. It hit straight on. They were singed and burnt, in pain. They shook a little. DK landed, eyes glaring.

  
" Now, that was just a sliver of what I can do. You want more, or do you want to send BlackWarGreymon after me? You choose, 'cause the wrong choice might get you killed." Mummymon growled and got up, along with Aruikennimon, and a mysterious black mist surrounded them both.

  
" You have defied Death himself, you fool. You will not live another day!" Aruikennimon laughed, and Digivolved along with Mummymon.

  
" ARUIKENNIMON DIGIVOLVE TO........... WIDOWMON!!!!!!" Widowmon was a huge Black Widow, except it was meaner. It's teeth shone black in the light. DK didn't even look afraid.

  
" MUMMYMON, DIGIVOLVE TO...........DARKMUMMYMON!!!!!!!!" Darkmummymon looked like Mummymon, but he was all black, and his one eye  
shone yellow. He had an even bigger gun. Yet DK didn't flinch. Then, Widowmon and Darkmummymon started to morph.

  
" WIDOWMON, DARKMUMMYMON, DIGIVOLVE TO....................... DARKMIYAMON!!!!!!!!" Darkmiyamon was an all black version of EX-Veemon. He had a huge gun, and web armor. DK smirked.

  
" Ha! You may be a mega, but you're still weak!!!" DK launched forward, sword drawn back. Darkmiyamon shot his gun. DK ducked and avoided the blast, still charging slowly. He stretched his powerful arms, and delivered a sickeningly bloody strike. The blade made connection with Darkmiyamon's chest, making it howl in pain. DK drew his blade back in front of him, running past it. He leapt into the air and whirled around. DK aimed his elbow and shot down in an elbow drop like lightning. His elbow made contact with the back of Darkmiyamon's head, confusing it. DK whirled around and faced Darkmiyamon, sword pointing to the air, held high above Dk's head. The clouds split and a huge energy beam emitted from them, curving around him and his sword. 

  
" BLASTING ZONE!!!!!!!!!!" DK yelled as he brought his sword to shoulder height. The beam came crashing down on Darkmiyamon's head, killing him with a scream. The beam disappeared. DK was still pulsing with energy inside, but it slowly went away. DK withdrew his sword into it's case at his side. He turned around and saw everyone staring at him with disbelieve. Cody snarled.

  
" I guess some things really don't change, ever." Ken just turned his face down to the side, eyes closed in anger. Ken shook in anger. DK just shook his head.

  
" Heh, 3 years and he still hates me, even after he's dead. Man, what a grouch." Ken just raised an eyebrow. DK saw this. He snickered.

  
" What, am I not aloud to relax and hang loose after a day of running, yelling, dodging fireballs and arrows, and getting hit in the back of the shoulder with a big stone hammer?" DK snorted sarcastically. Arrow just sighed. She walked over to him.

  
" Any idea what that mist is, and how they knew that we were their enemies?" She asked him. DK put a hand on his chin.

  
" They could've been working for the Dark Army and we didn't know it. They did say, defied Death himself. Heh, we know who they were talking about, that's for sure." DK sighed and walked past Cody to the lake, followed by Arrow. He dipped his hand into the water, and pulled some out and rubbed it on his right shoulder, the one that had gotten nailed by a stone hammer. Plus, it was stinging. Arrow, bent down beside him. She took of her gauntlet and her 3 fighting rings, keeping the engagement ring on. She put her hands on DK's shoulders, and started to massage them. DK just sighed happily.

  
" That feels better..." He mumbled, trying hard not to fall asleep. Arrow stopped. She hugged him a little.

  
" You big baby, you're such a suck." She mocked. DK fake pouted.

  
" Oh really? Well, then I like sucking up." They laughed a little. They sighed and went back to the tree, and fell asleep like they had done before. Ken sighed and slowly walked over to Wormmon, and picked him up, putting him on his shoulder. He avoided Cody's eyes. Cody was a little shocked to hear that he was a grouch, and that he still could hate Ken after he was dead. It was freaky.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: There.   
Sammy: R&R!!! **_


	4. 2 Months In

E_**LP: Alright, there is a twist to this chapter. A very big twist. I don't own digimon, and I hope more people check out this fic.**_

  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
DK and Arrow snapped awake about half an hour later. The sun was about to go down in one minute. DK stood up, and drew his sword. Arrow put on her gauntlet, and pulled out a small samuria sword. {Yes, I spelt it like that for a reason!} DK breathed the air deeply, as if waiting. The DD stared. DK looked at Ken and frowned.

  
" Listen. Once the sun goes down, The First is going to come after us. The First is the first evil, the thing that made The Dark One. The First never really shows up, but sends Nosfarat after us instead. Nosfarat is the Vampire that Vampires fear, so that tells you one thing. The only way to kill them is to catch them in the sunlight. They're super strong, wicked fast, and have a thirst for blood. If you hear anything, alert us. Get into the water. Nosfarat can't touch anything in this lake. NOW!" DK yelled. The DD leapt into the lake, a bit freaked out. DK motioned to Arrow. She nodded, and backed up, her back to the lake, sword and gauntlet ready. DK stood strong, although fearful. The sun went down. Ken watched as the bushes rustled. Ken cried out.

  
" IN THE BUSHES!!!!!!" He cried. DK was already ahead of him, and so was the thing in the bushes. It leapt out, right at Dk. It stopped about 3 meters in front. It's head was slightly bigger then most things, alien like. It's eyes were crazy. It was all gray. It was wearing an old type suit, and old pants. It was all dusty. It's claws were like razors of stone. It was vicious. DK stood strong. Nosfarat insanely roared in anger as it lunged at Dk. It's speed was incredible. DK barely dodged. Nosfarat slashed left and right, over and over, DK barely dodging and blocking. Finally, DK swung his sword up into the side of Nosfarat's head. 

The side of the head slide off, not even bothering the monster. Ken looked in horror as the monster swung a heavy kick into the side of Dk's head, throwing him aside with a gash on his head. DK stood up, and stood strong. But Nosfarat beat him to the attack, ferociously slashing at Dk. DK had barely an time to lift his hand as the fury of Nosfarat beat down on him. After about a minute of hits, DK finally fell to one knee. But then to everyone's surprise, DK came back up with a slashed, stabbing Nosfarat in the chest. DK pulled upward, slashing through Nosfarat. Nosfarat's body split in two pieces, and fell sideways, on different angles. 

It turned to dust as soon as both parts hit the ground. DK shook in pain, the gashes finally taking effect. DK stumbled backwards and fell onto his back, exhausted. Arrow bent down beside him, and helped him up. Behind them was a roar, and DK whirled around to face one thing: A werewolf. DK stumbled, unable to stand right. Arrow stepped in front of DK, ready to fight. DK put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Arrow looked back, and whispered into his ear. 

  
" Just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean I can't fight." DK slowly nodded, still ready to dash in if Arrow got into trouble. Ken overheard this, but no one else. Ken almost died. _At 18?_ Ken wondered. He glanced over to Miyako. _I wonder how long Arrow is in....._ Arrow dashed foreword, an slashed through the werewolf in one slash of her samuria sword. It turned to dust, and she ran back to Dk. DK hugged her, and they both leapt into the water. DK leaned against the rock, staying up with ease, his wounds healing. There was only one serious wound, and that was when that monster slashed him across the rib. It had dug it's long slender claws in, and tore some muscle.

  
" Miya-Chan, I still don't feel good about letting you fight 2 months in. I don't like it one bit." That answered Ken's question. Miyako and the DD had no idea what they were talking about, so they didn't bother to listen in. Ken did. Arrow sighed.

  
" Ken-Chan, listen. I know you don't like it, but I promise I won't fight past 3 months, okay? Besides, I've got you to save me and the other one." Arrow pointed to her stomach. DK sighed and embraced Arrow lovingly.

  
" Alright, but as soon as it's the first day of the next month, you stop immediately." Arrow giggled. DK winked at Ken, and Ken turned around immediately, not wanting to interfere. He turned around in about a minute, and found his older self frenching Arrow. _Sickening, _Ken thought as he turned around.

  
!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!

  
ELP: There.

  
Sammy: R&R! 


	5. Surt

_**ELP: Yep, this fic is getting weird. Very weird.  
Sammy: We don't own digimon.**_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Ken turned away from the show of affection that his older self and Arrow were portraying. It was a bit disgusting. The sun shone over the horizon, and the DD got out of the water. DK yawned, like Arrow.

  
" Miya-Chan, I wonder how long until we can return and fight back in Arearde?" Arrow shook her lavender head.

  
" I don't know Ken-Chan, but I hope they're holding out....." DK bowed his head low, then lifted it back up, his eyes filled with sorrow. Arrow looked behind him and gasped. DK eyed her weirdly. Arrow was frantically pointing behind him, choking on words.

  
" What?" Arrow pointed behind him with a shaky hand.

  
" IT'S THE FIRST!!!!!" She cried. DK launched foreword, sword drawn, and he whirled around, guarding Arrow. Ken watched in horror as a huge skeleton materialized. It bared a sword, full of blood. For once, DK looked afraid. Really afraid. Arrow was shaking. The skeleton laughed.  
" I am the first, but you can call me master, or Death, or maybe Surt. And I am here to kill you, boy." Surt was huge, and very old looking, but really gross. Every part of his skin was ripped off, and blood was stained into his old showing bones. Surt took a step foreword, and DK a step back. DK cried out.

  
" MIYAKO RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Arrow ran as fast as she could, the DD following. DK raised his sword to block a down strike from Surt. Their blades connected, and Dk's sword snapped like a twig. DK cried out in alarm and pain as Surt head butted Dk. DK stumbled back, and didn't even get the chance to stand tall before Surt rammed Dk. DK went flying in the air, and came crashing down in front of Arrow and the DD. They swerved around him and stopped running. Surt leapt up, and came crashing down onto Dk's chest and gut. DK coughed blood up from the impact. Surt pinned him down, and pointed the tip of his bloody sword in Dk's face.

  
" Join me now, young warrior. You can have eternal power and glory. You will be a great ally to the Dark Army. And as long as you're in this position, you better say yes." Surt sneered. DK breathed heavily, and looked into the eyes of Arrow, then Ken, then Miyako. He looked back up at Surt.

  
" Y-You can't pull this puppet's strings anymore." Surt growled.

  
" And what makes you think you have a choice!?!" Surt bellowed. DK laughed.

  
" Because she believes in me, and that's all I ever wanted. so I'm going to say this. Get Bent." Surt roared and lifted his sword high in the air, above Dk's head. Arrow and the others ran, but Ken couldn't move. his eyes were glued one his end. Surt brought the sword down, but something slammed into him, tearing Surt off of Dk. The DD and Arrow turned around to see Ken slamming into Surt, but then being thrown off. Ken collided with a tree, and tried to get up, but Surt pushed his sword to Ken's neck. Surt stabbed Ken in the chest with a bone spike, and then in the arm and leg with another. Ken gasped painful notes of his vocals.

  
" You foolish child. When will you ever learn." Ken spit in Surt's face. The spit had blood in it. Miyako watched, terrified.

  
" As soon as you die." Surt's eyes widened, and he whirled around, just as DK swung his broken sword. It had been mended by pure energy, the energy flowing through DK and Ken. Courage and Faith. Surt's head was cut clean off, and Surt became nothing more then a pile of dust. Ken fell foreword off the tree, and barely stabilized himself. Ken was bleeding badly. Surt had barely missed his organs, but each wound was really deep. Miyako was barely able to breathe. Did Ken just save the world? Ken dropped to his knees, and then dropped sideways onto his side, barely breathing. 

Miyako ran over to him, and kneeled down beside Ken. Ken looked up as the DD hovered over him. Miyako put a hand on the side of his head, trying to help him. Arrow was glomping DK, very happy. Ken looked up, and tried to focus, but his head swam with pain. Miyako rolled him over onto his back, and looked down at his face. Ken's eyes were a bit glazed, and she could see his breaths becoming shallow. Miyako stared as Ken reached a hand up and grabbed her hand. Cody was shocked. Ken had given up his safe running for the chance to save someone, and he did. Davis looked down at his injured friend. Ken groaned and stared up at the sky, eyes widening. His eyes were completely glazed, but he could still see straight. He gasped.

  
" I-It's her.........." Miyako looked up and gasped. There was a woman in a beautiful white robe, with icy pale skin, and fiery eyes. Her long, slender wings were of the earth. She landed beside Ken, and hovered a hand over him. White light appeared.

  
" I am the Goddess of Time. I am here to help. You have defeated Surt, the personification of Death. Yet you have to pay the price of a lost and hurt child. He is dying, and you all know it, but can't except it. The time has been unbalanced, and he must live. I shall heal his wounds, but he shall still hurt, he shall still remember, and he will still be broken inside. Some things can never be healed. The heart and soul is one of those things. He must learn to forgive himself, before anything else can start in his lonesome life. 

He only knows me as the bringer of death, yet that is not what I am. He saw me take his brothers spirit away when he was younger. He is gifted, and you must not judge him for his pain. He sees more then any of you ever will. His spirit gets overwhelmed, and that is why the Darkness tries so hard to feed off of him. Please, remember that he is truely the only one in the world, who will be alone for all his life. Even if you are with someone, it does not mean that you are not lonely. As soon as he forgives himself, maybe that will change, but not now." Ken had passed out, and was being healed while he slept. The Goddess of Time disappeared, and Ken snapped awake. Ken looked around. Miyako had little tears in her eyes from happiness. Ken sat up on his knees, right when Miyako wrapped her arms around him and gave him a huge hug. Ken was stunned so bad, that his hands, just spread out at his sides, and didn't move. Davis winked, and the others left him and Miyako alone. Ken slowly and warily wrapped his arms around Miyako and hugged back. Miyako looked him in the eye.

  
" I thought you were going to die." Ken smiled.

  
" No, Miyako, I'm not going to die anytime soon. I'm sorry I worried you, though." Miyako smiled and hugged Ken again. Ken patted her back soothingly. Miyako looked up, and they rose to their feet. Ken looked down at Miyako with his hollow violet eyes. He leaned in, and planted a kiss on her lips and stayed their. Miyako froze. Ken Ichijouji was kissing her? This had to be fake. She pinched her hand, and it hurt. So it wasn't fake. Arrow and DK had disappeared back to their world. The DD awed. { I mean aawwwe ain't that cute} Ken moved his head a bit to the side, and let his tongue work it's way into Miyako's. Now, this was weird. Very weird. Miyako had never really even had a kiss before, let alone this. The DD raised their eyebrows and turned away.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_**ELP: Freaky.  
Sammy: R&R! COMPLETE!**_


End file.
